War of Choices
by Princess Adrenaline
Summary: War rages between the opposing sides of Meisters and Weapons. A story of love, angst, betrayal, and death. What will happen when Commander Evans finds himself falling for the enemy? Will it be his downfall? And who can really be trusted?
1. Let Me Introduce Myself

**The War of Choices**

War rages between the opposing sides of Meisters and Weapons. A story of love, angst, betrayal, and death. What will happen when Commander Evans finds himself falling for the enemy? Will it be his downfall? And who can really be trusted?

**Chapter 1 - Let Me Introduce Myself (No More Happiness! Away With You!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_The albino teen jumped out of bed. Or, to be more specific, a coffin. He looked back to the strange case, widening his eyes. _

_It was pure black, but it seemed to have closed as soon as he left its clutches. Now, his own name was engraved into the cover, gold and melancholy. 'Soul Eater Evans. Yet to die.'_

_Soul blinked at the readings. What was going on?_

_"Soul? Strange. Your deathbed is here, but you aren't dead," a cool voice called out. _

_Soul recognized it immediately. He whipped around to face his older brother sitting on a plain wooden bench, wearing a commanders' armor. "Wes? What is this place?" he asked, feeling a bit strained._

_"The End."_

_Soul raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit corny, dontcha think?_

_"Wes shrugged. "I had the same reaction, but it is what it is."_

_Soul reached out to touch his brother, but some strange force stopped him. "Are... Are you dead?"_

_Wes smiled. "Yup."_

_"How?"_

_"Killed on a mission."_

_"What mission?"_

_"To capture the princess. Those damned Meisters are strong. I was this close, and suddenly, her advisor stabbed me." Wes pointed to the blot of blood on his chest, which Soul hadn't noticed before. _

_Not that he had ever cared about his brother. But now, it all seemed a bit cruel. "Have I died?"_

_"Surprisingly, you still have the string that connects you to Earth. You aren't dead. You're dreaming. Generally, when you see your coffin, it means that death will hit you in the next year or so."_

_Soul staggered back like he had been punched. "What? But how?"_

_Wes shrugged. "Beats me. Hey, my call time is about to expire, and Lord Death has to give it to someone else. Kill that princess for me, eh?"_

_Tears welled up in the younger boy's eyes. "I will avenge you. And other dead Weapons. Don't worry."_

_The image of his brother faded to black._

**Death the Kid P.O.V.**

Death the Kid paced outside the princess' door. He had been doing this for the last eight hours. The royal girl used to sneak him some bread or cookies, which made the advisor happy, considering that he was in love with her.

However, as of that moment, he had not seen his princess in two days straight. It worried him, but the doctor had assured that it was just a fever. She would recover.

_She had better,_ he thought worriedly. _The amounts of assassination attempts against her isn't something to laugh about. Maybe those foolish Weapons know that our leader is sick? _He considered it, but then decided that it was a childish assumption._ It couldn't be. It's just heavier than usual, that's all. I'll talk to Commander Black*Star about assigning more guards to the palace walls. Better safe than sorry. _

He looked longingly at the official double doors, wishing that he could see her face. _Please get better, Princess._

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Patricia Thompson, Patti for short, tapped her knees together boredly. She was not a very bright girl, and had been captured by the Meisters. Luckily, they hadn't caught her older sister, Liz. "Maybe I should've listened to her," she pondered aloud. "She _is _a General, after all. I'm only her sister. Only a Sargent."

The young girl looked around at her guest bedroom. She might've enjoyed it, had she not been handcuffed and shackled to one of the bedposts. Now, she lay lazily on the velvet blanket, wondering how proud her sister would be if she knew that Patti had inside information on the sick princess. "Perfect opportunity for attack," she spoke to herself. "It's too bad I'm all locked up."

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

"Alright, soldiers! Orders from the Princess's advisor!" the teen screamed to the rows of sweaty soldiers. They all seemed to be breathless and heaving from the huge workout. Black*Star, on the other hand, was little more than warm. "Squads Three and Four are going to be manning the gates to the palace from now on!"

They groaned in pain.

"The next one to complain has to fight me!"

Silence.

Black*Star grinned. "That's right! Why doesn't anyone want to fight me? Eh? Even though I've already promised my rank to the victor?" The young teen enjoyed the memory of each soldier falling prey to his offer. None had beat him yet. He always won in the first ten seconds. The humiliation was enough to put them in their place. "Know your rank. But now... night duty raffle!" he called out, picking up the satchel of names.

The soldiers flinched. It was a daily tradition to randomly choose one person to stay up all night watching for the gates. There were more than two-thousand soldiers, but they all dreaded the unwanted fate. Mostly because for the last two months, assassins had been killing the night guards.

"And the winner is..." Black*Star reached for a slip of paper, and read it. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" He was a bit baffled that he had picked a girl. There were only about four hundred of them in his army, but the blue-haired teen shrugged it off.

The soldiers let out a breath. Some murmured to themselves.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Black*Star called out again. "Come face me!"

His army parted to make a 'hall of shame' for the chosen victim. A tall girl stood there, her long dark hair billowing in the cold wind. "M-Me?" She seemed as surprised as he was.

"Yeah, you! You got a problem with night duty?"

Tsubaki looked around at the looks of pity. "Um, n-no, of course not. I'll get ready right now."

The whole army burst into laughter.

Black*Star stared at the girl as if she were an alien. "Get ready? What, you have to get dolled up for a dark night where you're as blind as a bat?

"Tsubaki's face turned red. She looked down shamefully. "Please excuse me, Commander, I'm new."

Black*Star waved it off. "Just go, soldier." He watched as the girl walked quickly away from the jeering glances of the men. "Alright, soldiers! All squads can return to their quarters, with the exception of Three and Four, along with the regular indoor guards. Dismissed!"

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

As soon as the young lady was out of sight, she ran to a small crack of an alleyway and retrieved her walkie-talkie. "General Thompson, it looks like luck has taken our side. I've been chosen for night duty."

She could hear a laugh on the other end of the receiver. "Good job, Lieutenant! Our squad is moving in! Commander Evans will be joining us as soon as we infiltrate the castle."

Tsubaki grinned. "I thought for sure that I'd have to start chaos to get you all inside. This is fantastic!" She released her finger from the button, then dropped the device, smashing it with the heel of her boot. _Just in case._ The young lady hopped up onto one of the massive stair steps by the grand gate. She twirled the master keys around her index finger, smiling at her success.

Suddenly, movement. It wasn't as big as the squad she was expecting, but more like six or seven... assassins. Tsubaki sighed in relief. "Don't worry, It's Lieutenant Nakatsukasa. The main squad is coming in. General Thompson dismissed the assassins a few hours ago. Which session do you belong to?"

A deep voice growled, "None. But it looks like you've been a bad girl, soldier." The male looked up into Tsubaki's eyes.

She caught just a glint of those dark green orbs, and instantly realized that she had been speaking to Commander Black*Star. _No! It's over! It's all over! I'll be captured! Tortured! Forced to answer questions! Killed!_

Black*Star did something that surprised her, though. He smiled. Not like the way it normally was, cocky and confident, but softer and full of sorrow. However, the look disappeared quickly. "Soldiers, take her to the prisoners' room. Stuff her in with that dull crayon."

Tsubaki cocked an eyebrow. "Dull crayon? Are you referring to Sargent Thompson?"

The men started moving towards her.

Black*Star simply stood there, watching her tense up. "How lovely it was for you to get picked for night duty. You may have snuck your name into the bag, but I have a profile of every soldier I've ever enlisted. You, Lieutenant Tsubaki Nakatsukasa of the Weapons, are not one of them."

Tsubaki leaped over the Commander's head a split-second before the men could grab her. "Go to Hell!" she hissed before sprinting away into the forest.

She could feel the soldiers on her heels. Luckily, she spotted a squad look-out heading in her direction. She whispered hastily, "Retreat! Tell the General to retreat! Head back to camp! I'll lead them away. Come back at midnight! I'll meet Thompson then!" Before the man could say anything, she continued her escape from the trained soldiers.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

The young woman fidgeted as she stood, staring at the woods. "Time, soldier," she called out anxiously.

"12:30, General. She seemed really desperate when talking with me. We have to wait."

Liz cursed quietly. _What are you planning, Nakatsukasa? How are you going to escape? _The young woman looked up into the sky. _And will my sister live?_

Fifteen minutes later, General Thompson had had it. She was going to attack the castle now whether Nakatsukasa came back or not.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"King Franken," the young teen ventured to say quietly as the crazy man paced the throne room. "What's going on?"

Three days earlier, Maka had been moved out of her own chambers through a strange passageway to the throne room. Now, every night she slept in the seat of the vacant queen, feeling discomfort in taking her such a throne when the woman was still alive... maybe.

The scientific king stopped pacing, and looked at her, his eyes showing a rare emotion: fear. "Commander Black*Star informed me that a Weapon has been spying on our army. She escaped, probably going back to report to an invasion army," he spoke hesitantly. The man had dark circles under his eyes, and had stopped eating. Now he looked no more than a peasant playing 's eyes widened. 

_An attack? Yes! _Strangely, the girl was excited. She never had any say in political matters, never fought in battles, and did no more than practice ladies etiquette, which, in her point of view, was a massive waste of time, considering that she was likely the most graceful being of the kingdom. Then it occurred to her that the nightmare-ish King could save them. "Stein, why don't you just kill the Weapon King?"

The King continued his pacing. "It's not a good idea," he muttered.

Maka was about to ask about it, but decided that it was best to change the subject. "What can I do to help?"

The older man laughed crazily. "Princess Maka, if the Weapons capture you, I guarantee that they win this war. I am not one to lose so easily. Therefore, I'm having Death the Kid help you escape to the southern forest."

The Princess gritted her teeth. "If Kid is going to be part of this, why did you _lie _to him?"

Stein shrugged. "I had to think this plan over. Go meet with the Commander. I'll collect your advisor.

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 2 - Attack of the Weapons (I Slaughtered a Man!)**

**Soul** hovered over the Princess's bed, staring at it with such a pained expression that he could hardly contain a scream of fury. The entire room was abandoned, with no royal girl to be found.

**Death the Kid** looked up at the King tiredly. "I stood... at that door... for _two days straight... _and she wasn't even sick?" He let out a humorless laugh. "I was _wishing upon a star_ for _that _luck to hit me in the gut."

**Patti **ran as fast as her bloody feet could carry her. "Liz!" she screamed a split-second before the guards yanked her leg.

**Black*Star **handed the Princess some traveling clothes that the female soldiers had prepared for her. "Here's my special katana," he whispered, gingerly setting a weapon in the open hands of a surprised Maka. "Live, okay?" He smiled at her.

**Tsubaki **looked around the camp, desperately searching for General Thompson. Other Weapons looked at her strangely, but she was in her own world. _No! Why didn't you wait for me?_

**Liz **almost grabbed her sister's hand, but it suddenly jerked back. The older girl hissed at the captors menacingly. "Give her back, or I swear I'll kill you."

**Maka **was fitted into her new clothing. She had never worn trousers before, but they were a lot more comfortable than those dresses she used to wear. These provided flexibility, and a quick escape if she needed one. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to run... her track skills were less than usable.


	2. Attack of the Weapons

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 2 - Attack of the Weapons (I Slaughtered a Man!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The albino finally woke from his dream. However, he was not welcomed back to Earth with a peaceful setting. Instead, he heard soldiers running around, yelling orders. Beside him sat a young woman. Soul recalled her name being Liz, but he wasn't one to address acquaintances so casually. "What's going on?" he asked, sitting up.

The woman closed his view from outside of the tent. "Commander, my name is General Elizabeth Thompson. Our undercover Lieutenant got found out. We are set to attack the castle."

Soul nodded. He remembered the orders. Once the main squads got in, he would enter for the kill. The teen was more than ready to avenge his brother. "Right... Have you any idea what King Spirit is doing?"

Thompson rolled her eyes. "Most likely bawling his eyes out... as always. He still can't get over the fact that his baby girl turned out to be a Meister. It must be terrible, knowing that your child has to be raised by another man."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "That girl must be something. To be raised by that crazy King Franken..."

The General shrugged. "Spirit still hopes that one day he'll get his little girl back."

The Commander looked up at her, suddenly noticing the pained expression Thompson wore. "Relative killed by Meister?" he guessed knowingly.

Thompson nodded slowly. She took a deep breath. "My sister was captured on our last failed mission. If I remember correctly, that's the one the old Commander died in, right?"

Soul looked away.

"I doubt that they've kept her alive. She is only... _was_ only... a Sargent. Still, this hope is eating me away. I have to find out for myself."

The white-haired boy didn't respond. He was on the verge of tears, but forced them back.

"We understand each other, then. Our squads are beginning to leave, so it's a bit chaotic. We'll send you a message when we're ready." General Thompson left Soul to his thoughts.

Commander Evans walked through the blood-stained castle with pride. All around him, soldiers beamed with happiness. Finally. They had won.

Only one thing left to do.

He kicked down the majestic double-doors that, according to a dying guard, led to the Princess's chambers.

_Now, Wes,_ he thought proudly. _I will avenge you._

However, his mood changed in two seconds flat. Soul hovered over the Princess's bed, staring at it with such a pained expression that he could hardly contain a scream of fury. The entire room was abandoned, with no royal girl to be found.

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

_A little bit earlier..._

Kid sprinted through the halls, avoiding the battle as much as he could. All around him, cries of agony echoed. The teen could hardly stand it, not being able to help them. He was already so lucky to not be noticed by the Weapons, he didn't want to risk it.

At any rate, he had to find Princess Maka. She had not been in her chambers. Meisters ushered him into the throne room before they shut the door.

"King... King Franken!" Death the Kid panted, bowing hastily.

The crazy man rested a hand on his shoulder. "No time to act proper, Kid, though I admire the effort. The Princess was never sick. Just to let you know."

Kid looked up at the King tiredly. "I stood... at that door... for _two days straight... _and she wasn't even sick?" He let out a humorless laugh. "I was _wishing upon a star_ for _that _luck to hit me in the gut."

Stein laughed. "Commander Black*Star's female soldiers are preparing her some travel clothing. You'll be guiding her toward the southern forest, where you both can hide properly. The last thing I need is that childish King going after his daughter."

Kid gasped. "His... daughter? Maka is the child of a Weapon?"

King Franken smiled. "Oops. Don't tell her."

The teen rubbed his temples. "Of course. But... does that mean that she thinks you're her father?"

The older man laughed. "No, Maka believes that she is an orphan. In some ways, it's true. At any rate, I legally adopted her, and she has no problem."

_Later_

Kid stood by the female soldiers' quarters. He was waiting for Maka to come back out. _Some things never change._

Commander Black*Star sauntered over to talk with him. "You got changed fast," he spoke boldly, referring to Kid's traveling clothes.

The black-haired boy sighed. "What does it matter, Black*Star?"

The cocky Commander huffed indignantly. "You can't use such casual terms with a big guy like me! What's taking that Princess so long, anyway?"

"Princess Maka is used to having maids dress her. Most peasants learn to dress themselves at a young age. It's a lot different for her. She's thirteen."

Black*Star let out a _hmph. _"Well, you'd better get going. Some of my guys'll give you supplies."

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Amidst the chaos, General Mjolnir stumbled upon a shackled Patti. "Oh dear!" the young woman spoke, surprise lacing her shaky voice. "Sargent Thompson, you have to go find your sister. She thinks you're dead!" Marie sliced the handcuffs. They practically melted under her touch.

Patti had no time to waste. "Thanks!" she called before leaping out of the room, making her way down the bloody halls. The young girl spotted Commander Evans' target. _That's the Princess's advisor!_ She recalled his name being Death the Kid.

She almost considered following him, but the boy suddenly disappeared into another room that was heavily guarded. Patti knew better than to challenge that, so she kept running.

"Hey!"

"It's that dull crayon!"

Patti looked over her shoulder. Her eyes found those of two men wearing Meister uniforms, green with black splotches. _Uh oh!_ The young girl took an immediate right turn, finding herself on the outskirts of a magnificent courtyard. However, she was not there to look at the scenery. Suddenly, the female's eyes widened when she saw a sight she thought she'd never see again.

Her crying sister was running towards her. All of it felt like moving in slow motion.

Patti ran as fast as her bloody feet could carry her. "Liz!" she screamed a split-second before the guards yanked her leg.

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

"Some of my guys'll give you supplies." He gestured towards the infirmary.

Death the Kid muttered something incomprehensible before running in that direction.

Black*Star wiped some sweat off his head. _Those Weapons don't know what they're getting themselves into! Our army is already moving towards their castle! With their fighting soldiers here, those royal jerks don't stand a chance against my men!_

The Commander snickered. "I'll be the greatest military leader in the history of Nevada!"

"Commander, I think you need to rethink a few things."

Black*Star whipped around to glare at the person who dared speak out against his greatness, but immediately regretted it when he saw the Princess. "Uh, sorry, Maka! Princess!" He flinched as he leaned over in a bow. The idea of acknowledging someone of higher rank than he was somewhat painful.

"You can let it go, Black*Star," Maka said casually.

Black*Star looked up.

The young girl was dressed in a dark green blouse with a low-cut swooping neck, a leather vest that acted as a corset, brown trousers, and some worn-out army boots. The Commander nearly cried. "You look like one of my men!" he blurted out, instantly regretting it. "I mean- women! Women is what I meant! Heh... heh..."

Maka didn't seem to notice. "These... pants feel strange," she muttered. "Where is Kid?"

"Collecting some medical supplies! Here... I have some things for you." Black*Star handed the Princess some traveling clothes that the female soldiers had prepared for her. "Here's my special katana," he whispered, gingerly setting a weapon in the open hands of a surprised Maka. "Live, okay?" He smiled at her.

The Princess's eyes welled up with tears. She threw her arms around Commander Black*Star, barely clutching onto the supplies.

The Commander's face started getting hot. He returned the hug awkwardly. _She isn't so bad, really..._

"Ahem," a new voice called out.

Black*Star and Maka let go of the hug to look at a narrow-eyed Kid.

"Ready, Princess?" he called out.

Maka smiled at Black*Star. "Thanks," she whispered, then ran over to meet her advisor.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki looked around the camp, desperately searching for General Thompson. Other Weapons looked at her strangely, but she was in her own world. _No! Why didn't you wait for me?_

The young woman had lost those soldiers hours ago. They were too slow for her nimble limbs. Now, she stood, baffled, as medics tended to injured assassins.

She spotted Pastor Law crossing the camp. Tsubaki ran to catch up with him. "Justin! Where has General Thompson gone?"

The young man blinked at her. "I heard that she got impatient of waiting. The squads left to attack the castle. Why?"

Tsubaki swore loudly.

"Lord have mercy on your soul," Justin prayed before hurrying off.

"No. This can't be happening!" _It's all going accordingly to plan for those Meisters! While all of our soldiers are wasting time and energy attacking that castle, Black*Star prepares his most powerful assassins to murder our royals!_

The Lieutenant wanted to cry. She wanted to collapse and sob and hit things. But she wasn't a little kid anymore.

"I'm heading back to our castle!" she called out to the confused Weapons. Tsubaki jumped onto her horse's back and whipped the reins. Immediately, the majestic chestnut mare galloped off into the woods.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

Everyone seemed to be celebrating the victory, yet General Thompson had a hunch that the war wasn't over quite yet. Besides, she still hadn't found Patti. _Don't get your hopes up. She's probably dead._

"Hey!"

"It's that dull crayon!"

Liz whipped around. Two men were chasing a feminine figure that resembled...

_Patti!_

Thompson could see that her sister was heading towards the courtyard, and took a different route to cut her off and fight Patti's pursuers. _Stay alive!_ she silently begged. _Please, please, please! _

Finally. She could see it. Patti was screaming Liz's name so desperately.

It made the young woman cry with happiness. "Patti!" Liz almost grabbed her sister's hand, but it suddenly jerked back. The older girl hissed at the captors menacingly. "Give her back, or I swear I'll kill you."

The Meisters sneered. "We need at least one captive. How else will we take back our castle?" the chubbier one of the two chortled.

The other one reeled Patti's body back in. "Then again, our attack is already happening. No need to hide it now."

Liz's eyes widened. "What?"

The chubby one laughed. "You Weapons never stood a chance. Black*Star and his assassins are on their way to your castle as we speak!"

Patti dug at the ground with her fingernails. "Liz! Go! You have to leave me behind!" Tears streamed down the young girl's face. "Please! Save the King! The Queen!"

Liz's eyes welled up with tears. "I'll get you back one day, Patti. I promise." The young woman sprinted away from her sister, filled with regret and sorrow.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Princess Maka was fitted into her new clothing. She had never worn trousers before, but they were a lot more comfortable than those dresses she used to wear. These provided flexibility, and a quick escape if she needed one. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to run... her track skills were less than usable.

Now, she was running along with Death the Kid, breathing hard. _I wasn't made for this!_ she thought as the scenery became a blur. The young girl was getting dizzy, but her advisor had said that they needed a safe start.

"Princess, are you feeling alright? It is getting pretty dark. Perhaps we should stop soon?"

Maka looked over at Kid, who wore a look of concern. She looked back forward, and grunted.

"As you wish." Her advisor sighed in defeat.

Five minutes later, Maka felt like dying. "I... I'm done," she breathed, falling down in the middle of a clearing. She instantly fell unconscious.

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 3 - Assassination (Well, Explain It!)**

**Soul **ran through the forest. "Where are you, damnit!" he screamed. Normally, he wouldn't be running recklessly towards the enemy, but he was angry beyond comprehension.

**Death the Kid **shoved the Princess in a ditch. He whipped around to face the enemy. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm the reason for your anger?"

**Patti **sat solemnly in her new prison room; the dungeon. "Liz," she spoke softly, sniffling. "Make it in time. Please."

**Black*Star **laughed darkly at the trembling figure. "The others are dead! Prepare to die at the hands of the great Commander Black*Star!"

**Tsubaki **banged her body against the heavily locked door to the throne room. "No!" she yelled. "No No No No NO!"

**Liz **met up with the Lieutenant outside the castle. "Patti... she risked herself to get me here." Her fists shook. "And I came too late!"

**Maka **positioned her bow. She stared at the white-haired boy before her. For some reason, she couldn't make herself shoot him. Something about him... "Who are you?" she whispered


	3. Assassination

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 3 - Assassination (Well, Explain It!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Soul ran through the forest. "Where are you, damnit!" he screamed. Normally, he wouldn't be running recklessly towards the enemy, but he was angry beyond comprehension. He had sprinted out of the castle and was currently searching for some kind of target.

Mostly, his brother's killer. Or that Princess. Either one would satisfy his vengeance.

Suddenly, the albino heard a feminine squeak. He immediately headed towards it, and found a black-haired boy wearing traveling clothes. He narrowed his eyes. "Yo."

The traveler returned the slight glare. "Hello."

Soul looked around, but he couldn't see any female character. "I could have sworn I heard a girl out here."

"Hm. I'm not a girl," the boy spoke bluntly.

The Commander wondered if this male was a Meister or Weapon. "What business do you have in the southern forest?" he asked, not relaxing his alert stance.

"I'm guiding my cousin back home. She got a little lost on a... hunting trip with her father."

Soul cocked an eyebrow. "Where is she?"

As if on queue, a sudden figure appeared from the ground. Her shoulder-length dirty blond hair buffeted in the wind.

Soul's voice caught in his throat. The girl was, in plain terms, beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes from the soft features of her face, or those tired forest-green eyes.

However, what the girl did next had the Commander completely unprepared.

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

Death the Kid shoved the sleeping Princess in a ditch. He whipped around to face the enemy. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm the reason for your anger?" That was what he wanted to say. But it came out as "Hello."

He recognized those features immediately. The boy before him was a practical Mini-Me of the old Commander, Wes, whom Kid had killed. _That would explain his suspicion..._

The lie about Maka came out easier than expected. _Then again, I just shoved her into a ditch..._

"Where is she?" The Weapon Commander asked.

"Uh..."

Of course, the Princess came jumping out of the ground's massive hole. She glared at Kid briefly before turning on the albino.

Her advisor nearly choked on the emotion he saw in her face; softness. But it completely changed in two seconds to a look of murderous intent. It almost made Kid shrink away in fear.

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Patti sat solemnly in her new prison room; the dungeon. "Liz," she spoke softly, sniffling. "Make it in time. Please."

The young girl had been crying for the last hour, but her eyes dried up. Now, she was talking to herself. "What I wouldn't give for a plate of curry right now," she whimpered.

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

Black*Star and his assassins moved quickly in the dark. They sprinted through the forest, but hadn't run into Kid or Maka. _I hope they're hiding safely,_ he thought worriedly.

"Commander!"

Black*Star looked up, then grinned. An abandoned Weapon castle stood before him. The teen almost spit on the ground in disgust, but that wasn't what he was there for.

_Time for assassination._ "Lieutenant Ford. You and the others get all of the smaller royals. Ladies, Lords, Dukes, whoever's alive. I don't want a single soul alive by the time we leave.

Ox nodded. He motioned for the other assassins, and they broke off from the Commander.

_The King and Queen are mine to kill._

Once actually in the castle, Black*Star could see quick movements of his squad going around. The silence of their murdering was blissful. Blood would appear on floors and walls without so much as a grunt from the victim. _Now this is what I call an assassination! _He snickered, then moved right up to the doors of the throne room.

"Stop!" a sudden voice screamed.

Black*Star whirled around. _Damnit! That Weapon Lieutenant Nakatsukasa!_

"Fight me!" Tsubaki begged.

The Commander had no time to waste. She had already practically sent an alarm throughout the castle. This one had to die. Black*Star spotted one of his men creeping up behind the woman. The teen nodded, then opened and shut himself inside the throne room in a half-second.

"Has somebody finally come to play with me?"

The assassin moved fast. He leaped in front of the Queen Blair's throne and sliced her throat.

She squeaked.

Black*Star spoke in monotone, "Long live the queen."

"Wh- But how-"

The Commander whipped around. In the other grand throne, quivering, sat the childish King Spirit. "Haven't you heard? Blair lost her magic powers years ago. She no longer has the freedom of nine souls. Where's your spirit, Spirit?" Black*Star laughed at his own joke.

"You... You're a Meister."

"No, I'm a potato," the Commander spoke sarcastically.

"Where are my other followers?" Spirit spoke, looking around.

Black*Star laughed darkly at the trembling figure. "The others are dead! Prepare to die at the hands of the great Commander Black*Star!" With one swift movement, he stuck his sword deep into the King's heart. "Die, scum."

Tears streamed down the King's face. "I love you, Maka," he whispered, then fell cold and dead.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki could see the assassins moving swiftly ahead of her. She could clearly pick out the discreet figure of Commander Black*Star.

"Hya!"

Finally, Tsubaki reached the castle. The Lieutenant did not even bother to tie her horse up to a tree, or a stable. She simply jumped off and ran inside.

She could hear and see assassins running on light feet, killing royals here and there. _Must... save... the King!_ Soon enough, she was ten yards from the entrance to the throne room.

Right behind Black*Star.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Fight me!"

But the Commander disappeared into the room. Tsubaki banged her body against the heavily locked door to the throne room. "No!" she yelled. "No No No No NO!"

The Lieutenant was suddenly stabbed from behind, mid-back. "No," she whispered, sinking to the ground. "It's all over."

**Liz's P.O.V.**

General Thompson stopped in front of the castle. She panted from running so much, and sank to one knee, breathing heavily.

Liz met up with the Lieutenant outside the castle. "Patti... she risked herself to get me here." Her fists shook. "And I came too late!" The General suddenly realized that Tsubaki was bleeding heavily. "Lieutenant!"

Nakatsukasa sank to the ground. "Assassins," she choked. "Couldn't stop the Commander."

"Shhh," Liz whispered, trying to silence Tsubaki.

The black-haired woman was crying. "It was over from the moment it started," she whispered. "The King. The Queen. Our people. The war was never in our favor."

General Thompson's tears dripped onto Tsubaki's chest. Liz pushed her hand down on the wound to keep the blood in, but the Lieutenant was just losing too much of it. "Stay with me," she begged.

Tsubaki looked up into the sky. "I'm coming, Brother."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka woke up to hear Kid talking to someone. Another boy, it sounded like. The young girl rubbed her eyes, then noticed that she was in a ditch. _Kid, if I weren't so tired, I'd kill you._

"Where is she?"

"Uh..."

Maka hadn't listened to the first part of conversation, but she knew enough that they were talking about her. She emerged from the hole quickly and stepped in front of a shocked Kid.

An albino teen stood before her. His red eyes showed an emotion that the Princess was not familiar with.

The young girl took out her bow and retrieved an arrow from her pack so fast, the boy stumbled back in surprise.

She positioned her bow. She stared at the white-haired boy before her. For some reason, she couldn't make herself shoot him. Something about him... "Who are you?" she whispered.

The boy's face turned to a look of anger. "If you were a Weapon, you'd show your blade by now."

Maka twitched. "And if you were a Meister, you'd have the decency to tell me your name," she retorted, tightening her grip on the bow.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn right it is!"

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 4 - Love at First Fight (Who Knows How Many Knives!)**

**Soul **was surprised at the girl's strength. "What the hell are you?" he yelled while deflecting her skilled shooting.

**Death the Kid **looked around, confused, when the situation turned suddenly violent. _No need to go soft on the Commander, then._ He grinned.

**Patti **smashed the guard's head in. "That's what you get when you lock up a giraffe killer!" She squealed in delight.

**Black*Star **was the last to leave the castle. He had a satisfying smirk on his face until he saw the unmoving body of Lieutenant Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

**Tsubaki **looked at her brother, Masamune. "Brother, I'm finally with you." "You aren't dead, little sister." "What?"

**Liz **looked up at the shocked face of the enemy Commander. "You bastard!" she screamed, clutching onto Tsubaki's body. "She had a life to live!"

**Maka **kept shooting, though each arrow held a bit of regret. "I'm Princess Maka Albarn of the Meisters. Today, you will die." However, her heart had no such intention


	4. Love at First Fight

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 4 - Love at First Fight (Who Knows How Many Knives!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Soul smirked. _This girl has gotta be crazy. Does she even know who I am? It's really too bad... she's really beautiful. _The albino looked over to the girl's 'cousin.' _He seems to recognize me, _the teen acknowledged.

"I accept your challenge, Meister-"

That girl wasted no time. She began shooting arrow after arrow, like a machine. The scary part was that her aim was painfully accurate.

He was surprised at the girl's strength. "What the hell are you?" he yelled while deflecting her skilled shooting.

Soul barely dodged the first one and heard a _pling! _He turned around to see it embedded in a tree.

The second was a whole different story. It hit the back of Soul's knee. He waited for the pain, but it never came. The albino looked down surprisedly and found that the arrow had clattered to the ground. _It must have had a dull point! _

But he never saw the next blow coming.

Soul gasped and collapsed to the ground. _No... NO!_

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid looked around, confused, when the situation turned suddenly violent. _No need to go soft on the Commander, then._ He grinned. But when the teen checked for weapons, he found that they were missing.

_Damn. _Suddenly, he noticed that Maka was crying. The Princess was gritting her teeth after every shot, as if it hurt her too.

Kid realized that the girl was hesitating after the second shot, so he whispered in her ear.

She gasped, but the look of surprise changed to one of fury.

Kid now knew that she would be an invincible foe.

**Patti's P.O.V.**

"La la la," she sang softly. Night was in full bloom, according to her pitch-black window. _Perfect time to make my escape! _she thought smartly. Patti extended the stray branch she had found and accidentally poked the guard.

He mumbled something, then went back to sleep.

Patti let out a breath of relief. "La la la." The young Sargent hooked the keys onto the twig, dragging it back slowly. _Yay! _She quietly unlocked her cell door.

All of the other prisoners were asleep, so the girl didn't want to wake them up and make noise to explain the situation.

The door swung open, making a big creaky sound. Patti held her breath.

But the guard was awake. "Wha?" he mumbled, shaking himself awake. "Who's there?"

Patti smashed the guard's head in with a rock. "That's what you get when you lock up a giraffe killer!" She squealed in delight.

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

Black*Star was the last to leave the castle. He had a satisfying smirk on his face until he saw the unmoving body of Lieutenant Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. His eyes widened.

_She... actually died? _The Commander could see another girl- Weapon General Thompson- crying over the lifeless body.

Black*Star flinched at the General's harsh words, but he stepped closer until he was looming over Nakatsukasa. The blue-haired teen knelt down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the General hissed, using her hands to somewhat protect the dead body.

"Paying my respects," Black*Star spoke quietly, looking down at the black-haired woman's face. _I never thought I'd see the day where I show respect to the enemy... then again, she did die because of me._

The General retreated her hands. "So, what? You assassinated our royals?" the woman's voice was growing angrier and louder.

Black*star nodded simply.

"I'll murder you!" Thompson yelled. "Every last one of you!"

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki woke up; not in the place where she had bled beside Thompson, but in a field of flowers. "Brother?" she called out.

The wind blew gently, but no sign of her dead sibling.

"Tsubaki."

The black-haired woman whipped around. She looked up at her brother, Masamune. "Brother, I'm finally with you."

"You aren't dead, little sister."

"What?"

"Walk with me, sister."

Tsubaki was baffled, but she followed the request. She tried to hold hands with her brother, but some force wouldn't let her.

"Welcome to The End," Masamune introduced.

Tsubaki looked around. "This is... it? Fields of flowers?"

Masamune chuckled. "No. It's different for each person when they die. Wherever they most desire to be, that is their End. For example, Commander Evans woke up in a music room with his brother."

Tsubaki gasped. "The Commander is dead?" _So I died and the war has been lost?_

"That's not the case. I put him in this example because just like him, you still have the string connecting you to Earth."

"I don't want to go back," the woman stated. "There are still those... those damned Meisters! I want to stay here with you, Brother."

Masamune sighed. "Meisters are people too."

"That's not true!" Tsubaki cried. "They're heartless killers!"

"Did you know that Commander Black*Star belonged to the Star Clan, a family of ninjas?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"They were wiped out many years ago. However, Black*Star survived. He was just a babe when that happened. Taken in by the Meisters, raised as one of their own."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "No... family."

"Exactly. When he falls, there will be no one waiting for him in The End."

"Why not?"

"Black*Star wants nothing more than to be the greatest. His family, however, desired to live death in the stench of blood. The Battling End."

Tsubaki tried to imagine what life would be like without her family. She would probably cry a lot. _But Commander Black*Star is too tough to cry!_

"Let me tell you about some of other histories of those Meisters," Masamune offered.

Tsubaki nodded.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

Liz looked up at the shocked face of the enemy Commander. "You bastard!" she screamed, clutching onto Tsubaki's body. "She had a life to live!"

When the Commander began mourning, Liz almost laughed. How ironic it was. How infuriating.

"I'll murder you!" she yelled. "Every last one of you!" With that, she stood up, pulling out a gun. Thompson pointed it at Black*Star's head.

"N-No," a small voice spoke.

Liz and Black*Star both looked to Tsubaki immediately.

The young woman's eyes were glazed, but they were open. So was her mouth. "Don't fight," she whispered. "No more killing."

Liz gasped, dropping the gun. "You're alive! Hold on, Lieutenant! I'll call for help!" She turned to Black*Star, glaring. "Keep her alive. If she isn't breathing when I come back, you're mine to kill."

The Commander gulped.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka kept shooting, though each arrow held a bit of regret. "I'm Princess Maka Albarn of the Meisters. Today, you will die." However, her heart had no such intention.

She purposely missed the first one. The young girl was hoping that the Commander would get how skilled she was and run, but it looked like she would have to do this the hard way. Plus, there was no way Kid would let her release an enemy.

The second arrow went into the back of the Commander's knee, but Maka knew that it was dull, and wouldn't inflict any wound.

But she couldn't make herself shoot a third. Instead, the Princess stood there, trembling. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I shoot him?_

Kid seemed to get her hesitance, and leaned closer, whispering. "You should know that Commander Evans is keeping your father hostage."

Maka's eyes flashed. Whatever softness and mercy she held before was now lost. She dropped the bow and arrow, and grabbed Black*Star's katana, lunging for the Commander. _My father! My real father! Just past... him! _Without a moment of reluctance, she slashed his chest.

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 5 - Return (I Never Learn!)**

**Soul **thrashed against the tree he was tied to. He looked up desperately at the beauty who guarded him, and wanted to say something. Something clever. Something charming.

**Death the Kid**'s eye twitched as he watched the Princess tend to the Commander's chest wound. _Damn... I just dug myself into a deeper hole with that lie, and I can't get out of it, or she might try to run. If she does, she could get hurt, and I won't allow that to happen._

**Patti **fought off Meisters as she made her escape. _Almost... there! _"What have we here?" a voice called out. The young girl whipped around to face her new opponent; the King.

**Black*Star **sat there silently as Nakatsukasa rambled on. There was something rather cute about her that made the Commander smile.

**Tsubaki **looked up at Black*Star. "You have no family." "...So?" "Don't you get lonely?" "Only small people get lonely! I'm a big star!"

**Liz **burst into the nearest hut. It was beginning to rain, and she didn't want to get caught in it. "Witch Medusa?" she called out. "General Thompson," a voice spoke.

**Maka**'s heart was beating so fast and hard, she was sure that there was no way the Commander would be deaf to it. The Princess stitched his chest wound, unsure of what to say


	5. Return

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 5 - Return (I Never Learn!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Soul thrashed against the tree he was tied to. He looked up desperately at the beauty who guarded him, and wanted to say something. Something clever. Something charming. But then he remembered; this was a Meister. He couldn't be in love with the enemy. "You were already good with the first two arrows," he spat. "What made you bring out the blade?"

The Princess's eye twitched noticeably. She pulled on one of the stitches a bit harder and longer than usual, causing tears to well up in the Commander's eyes. "Okay," he whispered through labored breathing.

Maka sighed. "Apologies," she mumbled, continuing her handiwork more gently, though her grip was still intimidating as curiosity reeked from her. "Maybe you'd rather tell me where my father is."

Soul blinked. _Maka... Albarn, was it? That's the same family name is King Spirit! ...But I can't let her know._ "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

The young girl set her jaw. She set down the needle and thread on top of Soul's bare stomach, bringing out the katana from her scabbard. With the precision of a first-class torturer, she gracefully sliced a bit of the albino's right cheek. "You were saying?"

The Commander closed his eyes, grimacing at the sharp sting of pain as blood trickled down his face. _I can't be distracted by attraction, or it'll be the death of me! Instead... I have to escape._

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid's eye twitched as he watched the Princess tend to the Commander's chest wound. _Damn... I just dug myself into a deeper hole with that lie, and I can't get out of it, or she might try to run. If she does, she could get hurt, and I won't allow that to happen._

Thinking this over, the lad tapped his foot against the ground before repeating this with the other. _Must keep things even. Symmetric. Yes, my true love lies with balance._ The advisor joined his hands behind his back before stepping over to his Princess and the Commander. "Princess, refrain from killing him," he suggested.

Commander Evans snorted, ignoring the red liquid dripping down onto his clothes. "I know Weapons and Meisters are different, but since when has a Princess taken orders from a peasant?"

Kid twitched. "I seem to have made a mistake, Princess. Continue."

Maka smiled slyly, once again stitching the Commander's chest wound harshly.

Kid tilted his head as Evans held back a yell. "Are you in pain?" he murmured, feeling hatred towards this enemy. "Never underestimate the power of an advisor, Commander."

The Commander coughed before grinning insanely. "Be careful, Princess," he spat, enunciating the last word bitterly. "Advisors can only be trusted if truthful. Mifune is worthy to serve under our King; this scum is not."

Maka paid no heed, though.

Kid's eyes softened. _She must be thinking about her father... Damn it, I really made a bad decision. Still, what other choice did I have? If I hadn't lied, that Commander would be a free man._

"Kid," the Princess spoke, her face blank. "Do you think my father is... alive?"

Soul and Kid exchanged sullen glances. For once, two enemies both knew the same thing; there was no way the King had survived the assassination of the Weapons.

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Patti squealed, grabbing the guard's pistol before running up the stairwell of the dungeon, shooting man after man with a giddy look on her face._ I'll be free! Then I can find Liz and Soul! _The Commander had always told the young Sergeant against calling him by his first name, but the blonde used it, anyway.

And now, she was sure that she'd give him a hug as soon as she returned. Unfortunately, she was unaware just how different things would be when she got back to the castle.

The Sergeant fought off Meisters as she made her escape. _Almost... there! _

"What have we here?" a voice called out.

The young girl whipped around to face her new opponent; the King. _Uh oh,_ she thought worriedly, taking a tentative step back. Soon, the two enemies were surrounded by Meisters, all snickering at having caught yet another Weapon. Patti glared at them all before returning the look to King Stein. "Something tells me y'all won't let me away without a fight," she pondered aloud.

Stein laughed quietly, standing against the opposite wall casually, watching as Patti took inventory of her surroundings: a narrow hallway, about thirty yards from the grand entrance. Even if she managed to defeat the King, there were bound to be more Meisters waiting to fight her. _This is a bad situation, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a man with shoulder-length light brown hair entered the circle, a sword tucked in it's scabbard, hung over his shoulder. "Your Majesty, I must advise against this," he spoke quietly, snapping the twig resting in his mouth through gritted teeth.

Patti narrowed her eyes at this new man._ Another Meister, without a doubt. But why does he want to help...?_

Stein lolled his head toward the man. "Mifune, as my advisor, you advise me. I don't always have to agree." He stood up straighter, glaring at Mifune briefly before looking Patti up and down. "An interesting project," he concluded. "I'll dissect you to complete my research on Weapon blood." He smirked at the young girl.

Patti swallowed back fear. _What fear? I have no fear!_ "I'm Seargent Patricia Thompson!" she declared, pointing the gun she held at the King's forehead. "Today, you will die!"

The King did something she did not expect. He started laughing. Others slowly joined, the sound reverberating throughout the narrow hallway. Patti's face contorted in anger, her finger pulling back the hammer. This caused the men to snap their mouths shut while Stein continued his bout of humor. "Die, you pig!" she yelled angrily, pulling the trigger.

In that next half-second while the bullet crossed through the air towards the laughing King, guards lunged for Patti while her eyes followed the slick piece of metal as it seemed to slice through reality itself. _Die,_ she thought with hatred. _All of you Meisters need to die. You're all evil._

_Evil. _That was the last thought Seargent Patricia Thompson imagined before the bullet hit the King square in the forehead. He sank to his knees, an insane look still in his eyes before he dropped face-first onto the hardwood floor.

Silence followed. Nobody made a move to arrest Patti; all, including the young girl, stared in shock at the pool of blood slowly forming from the King's person. Her thoughts went from _Evil _to _I killed a King_ in two seconds flat. One of the guards crawled forward, his eyes wide as he turned over the ruler onto his back. "Dead," he announced, voice in monotone. "Long live the King."

"Long live the King," the others repeated, bowing low to the dead King Stein of the Meisters.

"Kill the girl," one called out.

"Torture her."

"Feed her to the dogs."

The original guard clenched his fists, standing up and looming over a shocked Patti. "Make her a slave."

"Yes, a slave."

"We can do things to her, then."

"Show her how it feels."

"Show her pain."

Patti's arms were yanked back by two large men; this snapped her out of her trance, and she yelped in pain, dropping the gun. _This isn't happening!_

The leader of the group, whom Patti decided to nickname Buffy, leaned down, grabbing the Sergeant's face harshly. "Not the most attractive whore, but she'll get better." He grinned, his eyes filled with rage and sadism.

Suddenly, a man in the back grunted. Patti peeked over her shoulder to get a look as the guard fell to the floor, blood soaking the back of his coat. The Seargant noted that the wound itself looked like a... bullet shot. She smiled slyly. _Lieutenant Commander Azusa, it's been a while._

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

The Commander wasn't sure what to do when Thompson hurried off. He looked up at the gloomy sky, which harbored dark, heavy clouds that clashed together, just waiting for the perfect moment to rain. Black*Star glanced back down at the Lieutenant solemnly, wondering what was going on in the woman's brain. "..." He scratched the back of his head. "Did you dream about anything cool?" he asked lamely. _Damn, I've never been one to hesitate! Why now?_

Nakatsukasa stared at the sky, not responding to the Commander's attempt at conversation. He thought that maybe she was going to die until she spoke suddenly, "You have no family."

Black*Star winced. How could she know that? Nobody is supposed to know! So how...? "...So?" he muttered, looking back at the castle.

"Don't you get lonely?"

The Commander scoffed. "Only small people get lonely! I'm a big star!" he bragged, though he thought otherwise.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant started talking non-stop. Most of it was incomprehensible, so Black*Star just knelt there, trying hard to listen and make out words. He sat there silently as Nakatsukasa rambled on. There was something rather cute about her that made the Commander smile.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Nakatsukasa looked up at Black*Star. "You have no family."

"...So?"

"Don't you get lonely?" she asked softly.

"Only small people get lonely! I'm a big star!"

She smiled weakly. Her whole body had hurt so much before her near-death, but now it just felt numb resting on the cold ground. Her thoughts were elsewhere, though. Masamune had told her about some of the more important Meisters and their roles, along with family history and accidents.

Princess Maka was an orphan.

King Stein had to stay in the castle lest he go insane and kill everyone.

Commander Black*Star had lost his entire family and community.

Death the Kid would never know who his true parents were.

Tears streamed down Tsubaki's face. She had always thought that she had nothing and victimized herself, thinking that everyone else lived happily. _I was so wrong... _She started talking and sobbing at the same time, mostly speaking about her stupidity and failure to realize important things. Even though she was sure that the Commander couldn't understand, she took comfort in knowing that he was trying to listen.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

After running for a good fifteen minutes, she burst into the nearest hut. It was beginning to rain, and she didn't want to get caught in it. "Witch Medusa?" she called out.

"General Thompson," a voice spoke. The General turned to see a young child, her golden hair messy and uneven. She sat in a rocking chair, stroking a pitch-black snake. "You're three days late."

Thompson sighed, grabbing a pair of scissors before making her way over and behind the chair. "Forgive me, the war has kept me busy from my duties to you." She began to cut the girl's hair, trying her best to ignore the snake's hissing. "I need you. It's urgent."

Medusa set her snake on the creaky floor, keeping her head still so that Liz could cut it properly. "General, I only supply you with help because you keep me alive. We support each other. If I help you again, you have to complete a task for me."

Liz flinched. She had been taking care of this witch for over a year out of guilt that a child was living alone and without food. Medusa's stubborn personality was a pain in the ass, but the two had come to an understanding. As she snipped a bit off of the golden locks, the General hesitated. "I understand." If she refused the task, the witch would make sure Patti 'mysteriously' disappeared.

Medusa nodded slightly. "Consider it a debt. If I need something from you in the future, I'll bring this up again. Understood?"

Though the two weren't looking at each other, Liz nodded. Medusa seemed to understand. "Who's the one dying?"

Thompson's eyes snapped up. "How did you know I wanted you to help a dying person?"

Medusa shrugged. "I didn't. There's an unmistakable stench of blood, even in this rain. Finish quickly. I'll help your friend stay alive."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka's heart was beating so fast and hard, she was sure that there was no way the Commander would be deaf to it. The Princess stitched his chest wound, unsure of what to say. Staying out of the intense conversation between her advisor and the Commander, she set the katana back in it's scabbard over her shoulder. Once achieved, she looked down sullenly. "Kid... Do you think my father is... alive?"

No response. Tears formed around the Princess's eyes, and one trickled down her cheek. "I didn't think so," she whispered, setting the needle and thread down.

"Your stitches are done, Commander," she spoke harshly, refusing to look at him. "You're lucky I don't kill you." Upset and confused about her feelings, Maka ran away from the two, entering the forest. Knowing that the Weapon castle was in the northern forest, she figured she was safe in the opposite part of the land.

Entering a small clearing, she stopped running, plopping down onto a tree stump. To anyone else, she might look like an upset, lost traveler. No one would ever suspect that she was Princess of the reigning power._ I wish... I could have met him._ She tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, since she no longer had a handkerchief. "What about my mother?" she asked herself softly. "I must have one. What happened to her?" _What does it matter? I'm an orphan; she probably didn't want me._

"Everything is wrong," she choked out, covering her face with her hands.

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 6 - Regret (Just Go Ahead and Move On!)**

**Soul **blinked up at the Princess in confusion. "Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly.

**Death the Kid**'s eyes widened at the mass of black before him. It wore a white mask, showing a comical skull. "Who are you?" he whispered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

**Patti **leaped out of the castle. "Victory!" she yelled giddily, throwing her hands in the hair. "I'm coming back, Liz!"

**Black*Star** latched his arms under the General's, holding her back. "Stop," he hissed. "You won't be able to help."

**Tsubaki**'s gasp was cut off when she felt the numbness of her wound going away, leaving an excruciating feeling in her back and stomach. She screamed in agony, thrashing her head. Her body was paralyzed; she was helpless.

**Liz** squirmed against the Commander's firm grip. "Lieutenant!" she kept yelling, watching as the witch Medusa worked on the body.

**Maka**'s eyes darkened. "Go," was the one word she spoke. She didn't answer any of the questions the Commander asked. "Just go!" she yelled, shoving his back. "I'm going to help this war. The Meisters will prevail victorious, I promise you.


	6. Regret

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 6 - Regret (Just Go Ahead and Move On!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The day progressed on. The Commander watched as the Princess's advisor ate a good chunk of meat right in front of his face. Soul licked his parched lips, devoid of water as well._ What I wouldn't give for a glass of champagne, either._ Even though he was at a young age, he was able to drink excessive amounts of alcohol without getting drunk. He had never been able to figure it out, but realized that it was a gift. He decided to use it wisely.

But now he drooled when the wind shifted and the scent of the roasted boar traveled through his nostrils._ I can't take much more of this._ "Gi' me some of that," he croaked, indicating the meat with his head.

The black-haired boy tilted his head, a light smug look on his face. "I know that Commander Black*Star could go days... _weeks_ without food. I guess not everyone is as strong as a Meister."

Soul growled at the comparison. _That sorry bastard will pay._ "I guess not everyone is as polite as a Weapon," he retorted.

The advisor twitched, holding the meat inches from Soul's face. "Let's get something straight," he spoke quietly, moving the luxury side to side. The Commander's eyes were glued to the boar as he followed the movements. "You are the official Commander of the Weapons. Therefore, people will come looking for you. When that happens, they will forfeit the land in order to retrieve you. Once the Meisters are comfortable, we kill you and annihilate the rest of you scum."

Soul's eyes widened. _Thompson... Nakatsukasa... Azusa... Mjolnir..._ "No!" he cried out, losing the poker face. He was broken. "You can't do that! It's evil!"

The advisor smirked, tearing off a piece of boar and tossing it to the Commander. Soul caught it in his mouth, chewing slowly with his eyes closed. "Good boy. My name is Death the Kid. Remember the name," the advisor murmured before standing to cross over to a tent.

Soul stopped, hanging his head low. _This is too much._

A few hours later when it was dark, the Commander was too worried to sleep. He heard a sudden rustling. His eyes darted to a bush. "Who's there?" he called out.

He did not expect to see the approaching figure of Princess Maka. Soul's eyes widened when she made her way over, bringing out a knife. _She's going to torture me again_, was his initial thought, but when she began working at the ropes, he blinked up at her in confusion. "Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly.

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid was in an even worse mood than the Commander as he walked away. _Damn... it... _Upon entering his tent, the advisor sat on a make-shift stool, taking another bite out of the meat. "Princess Maka has been gone all day," he spoke quietly to himself. "I hope she makes it back alright." He sighed before eating more of the boar. _If she doesn't come back by sunset, I'm going out to look for her._

Exhausted, though, Kid fell over onto a blanket, falling unconscious in the process.

_~Dream~_

_The advisor blinked sleep out of his eyes, yawning a bit before sitting up. He looked around, at first a bit too tired to process his surroundings. After he was fully awake, though, he shot to his feet, eyes widening at the sight of a throne room. "Am I back home?" he asked himself, walking around._

_It was definitely not the Meister throne room. The pitch-black walls were adorned with white skulls that seemed to act as lamps, as a soft glow was emitted from each one. Kid's shoes squeaked, and he looked down to observe the floor, only to find himself looking at a small green blob. "It's a bird's view of the Land!" he realized, taking a tentative step back. Not that that would help, though. The entire flooring seemed to be like a layer of glass separating the advisor from a sure-death fall. "What's going on?" he murmured._

"_Welcome!" a childish voice called out. Kid turned, eyes widening at the mass of black before him. It wore a white mask, showcasing a comical skull._

"_Who are you?" he whispered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. He narrowed his eyes, seeing that the other throne was empty. He briefly wondered if this strange character had a mate or spouse. He's a grim reaper, he realized._

"_Welcome to the End," the character spoke, ignoring Kid's question. "I never expected that my own son would die at such a young age. It can't be helped, though."_

_Kid's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? This is a dream! I'm not dead!"_

"_Kid, please don't make this hard. It was food poisoning. The animal was sick."_

_The advisor shook his head violently. "No!" he yelled. "I can't be dead! I haven't told her I love her! Please! I just need a little longer!"_

_The grim reaper considered this. "Four months. If you can annihilate the one your beloved loves, I'll allow you to continue your life on Earth. Goodbye, son! Love you!"_

_Kid was going to ask what Shinigami meant, but the image dissipated. A brief flash of a smiling woman crossed his dream before he woke._

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Patti watched as Lieutenant Commander Yumi Azusa fought her way to the front, her arm shooting men. The Sergeant was released out of the shock of her captors. Immediately, she shot to her feet, running through the pathway Yumi had cleared. "Think you'll live?" Patti asked quietly as she passed her superior.

"I'm insulted, Sergeant," the older woman replied, shooting down Meister after Meister. Unfortunately, more had come as back-up. "Go find the General and Commander," she called out to Patti. "We may be losing this war, but there are people with answers."

Patti nodded, not looking back as she leaped out of the castle. "Victory!" she yelled giddily, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm coming back, Liz!" Leaping down five steps at a time, she was surprised to find no enemies guarding the outside. _It's too quiet, _she realized, stopping in the middle of the large cement stairwell.

"It's surprising that a dunce was able to make it this far," a voice called smugly. Patti squinted her eyes, spotting a single target at the bottom of the stairs. "The name is Ox Ford.

"When would it be convenient for you to die?"

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

After a while when Liz had come back, Black*Star raised a brow at the small girl that accompanied her. The child wore a black dress that went down to her knees, and her golden hair freshly cut to her neck. The assassin glanced back at Thompson, who just avoided his eyes, instead ushering the girl toward the Lieutenant's body. He stepped back to stand next to the General as the little girl knelt down. "Who is she?" he murmured.

"Someone who can help," she responded quietly.

What the two didn't expect was for Nakatsukasa to start screaming. Immediately, Thompson made a move to go to her friend, but Black*Star latched his arms under the General's, holding her back. "Stop," he hissed. "You won't be able to help." He himself wasn't sure what the mysterious girl was capable of, but if Thompson trusted her..._ I have to keep her back._

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki stopped talking when a strange girl knelt down. "Hello," she murmured weakly.

The girl nodded. "Please listen," she spoke quietly. "This is going to hurt a lot. If you want to live, this is your choice. However, if you want to escape suffering..." She inclined her head at the gun Thompson had dropped from earlier.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened._ I know too much to die._ "I can handle it," she replied softly, closing her eyes in preparation for what was about to come. Little did she know, she was about go through the most painful experience of her life. _Calm down, _she told herself, relaxing her bloody body.

Feeling a sudden unfamiliar power in her wound, her eyes flew open. _What the...?_ She was too late to prepare. Tsubaki's gasp was cut off when she felt the numbness of her wound go away, leaving an excruciating feeling in her back and stomach. She screamed in agony, thrashing her head. Her body was paralyzed; she was helpless._ It hurts! _her mind kept repeating, nerves tightened repeatedly, her guts almost crying out.

"Make it stop!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. The Lieutenant choked on the very air, coughing and gasping. Having little time to breathe, she kept convulsing. At least, she thought she was, but if one looked at her, they would say she was as still as a statue. Her mind was in a haze, though. Her vision kept blurring with red, confusing her brain. _It won't last forever, _she kept telling herself.

Not able to talk anymore, she sobbed, praying to whatever god was up there to let her escape the pain. Sure that she was dying, the Lieutenant soon found herself used to the pain until she lay, blood trickling out of her lips and down her face. _It was nice to live while it lasted._

**Liz's P.O.V.**

After bringing Medusa back to Black*Star and Tsubaki, the General was pleased to see that the Commander hadn't killed her friend. After her quiet conversation with the enemy, she watched he witch cautiously, making sure the girl wasn't going to kill the Lieutenant. Her eyes flashed with concern briefly when a glowing orb of purple hovered over Medusa's small hands.

Also too late to realize what was happening. As soon as the first cry was released, she felt herself being restricted by Black*Star. She squirmed against the Commander's firm grip. "Lieutenant!" she kept yelling, watching as the witch Medusa worked on the body. "Let her go!"

"This noise is making my ears bleed," Medusa muttered, though it was loud enough for the General to hear. "Make her be quiet, General."

"You sorry bitch-!" She didn't have to do as the witch said, though, because suddenly Nakatsukasa was silent. The entire area was eerie as the Lieutenant no longer moved. "Lieutenant!" Liz shrieked, tears falling from her eyes. When Black*Star released her, she ran over and knelt down at her friend's unmoving state.

The wound was no longer there. Liz's eyes widened._ How did she...? _"Is she still alive?" she whispered hoarsely, gaze glued to the blood trickling out of the Lieutenant's mouth.

Medusa huffed indignantly, obviously not affected by the previous screams of her patient. "Of course. She's most likely in a stage of thinking about suicide or death, but it's all temporary. She should be awake by morning."

The General realized that the day had come and gone, leaving the moon cackling low in the sky, seeming to grin at Liz with a smug look. She glared back at it, as if that were the cause of Nakatsukasa's state. _Is it really the end of a single day? I feel like everything's happened in a lifetime. _Exhausted, she fell to the ground beside her friend, unconscious.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Sick of being treated like a helpless girl, Maka stood, determination lighting her eyes. I will conclude this war, she decided, sneaking back to camp, sure that Kid would be waiting. Hiding behind bush after bush, the Princess was surprised to see no sign of her protective advisor. Accidentally brushing against some of the twines, she swore under her breath, peeking.

For a moment, her eyes met with the Commander's. Her breath caught in her throat. He... Shaking off her undecided feelings, Maka ran over, pulling out a small pocketknife. "It's the Princess, dummy," she murmured, beginning to cut at the ropes binding him to the tree.

When asked about why she was helping, though, her eyes darkened. "Go," was the one word she spoke. Pulling him to his feet with all her strength, she didn't answer any of the Commander's questions. "Just go!" she yelled, shoving his back. "I'm going to help this war. The Meister's will prevail victorious, I promise you."

Without anything else to say, the Princess grabbed her travel pack before disappearing into the underbrush of the southern forest.

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 7 - Escape (Amuse Me!)**

Our heroes haven't all met yet, but that will soon change. In this next chapter, you ask? No. But you will be (hopefully) entranced as Patti faces the last one blocking her exit to freedom; Meister Lieutenant Ox Ford. Meanwhile, Soul and Maka escape the iron fist of Death the Kid, who is now searching for the one he must kill in order to continue living. Everything is not as it seems when Tsubaki miraculously lives to see the light of day. Commander Black*Star leaves, fearing he will become to attached to the enemy.

Unfortunately, everything comes with a price. Will Liz be able to complete the task that Medusa assigns her in order to clear her debt?

Keep tabs to find out


	7. Interlude

**War of Choices**

**Interlude**

A young woman with long, golden hair sat on a stool in a bar. She traced the edge of the glass with her index finger delicately, sighing softly before looking up thoughtfully. As her head turned, the curls in her hair bounced gently, giving off the effect of the perfect woman. She bit her bottom lip as the paper boy walked inside and handed out the daily news to the locals.

The woman looked at the boy, her eyes a bit sunken with anxiety and, unfortunately, depression. Her expression was wise beyond her years, as if she had been through much that didn't quite match her young age. "Boy," she called out, her voice smooth as honey.

The young boy, probably only eight years of age, walked over to her, a bit startled by her beauty. His face reddened as he stared into her emerald eyes. "Y-Yes, miss?" he stuttered, unsure of what she wanted. "Is something the matter?"

Her face brightened as she laughed, the sound twinkly. "Not at all, lad. I was just wondering what all the fuss is about," she spoke quietly, indicating the anxious murmuring of people. It was unusually quiet, the woman could tell. "Has something happened?"

The boy breathed out in relief, glad that such a lovely woman wasn't upset. "Yes, miss, it seems that the Land in America is being fought over in a gruesome war." He smiled a toothy grin, holding out a newspaper. "Would you like one, miss?"

The woman's eyes widened. She seemed rather anxious, not taking it. "A war, you say? Between... animals?" she asked hopefully, praying that it was just that and not something much worse.

She was out of luck, though. "I wish it was so, miss." The boy's voice was grim as he stuffed the newspaper back into his satchel. "The Meisters and Weapons are clashing. Many casualties have already been faced. The Weapon King, Spirit Albarn, along with the queen and many others have been assassinated by the Meisters. It's very sad, but don't worry. We're safe here in the U.K." He smiled up at her, then frowned. "Do you have any relatives in the West, miss?"

The young woman's voice was caught in her throat. She had not expected this. And why a name so familiar? Once upon a time, she had fallen for that man in the West. Leaving a daughter with him had been the hardest thing she had ever done. "No," she lied, hopping up from the stool. She wiped some crumbs off her traveling clothes, patting the boy's head before walking past the glances of the curious men and out the door. She pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number before holding it to her ear.

"Philip?" she asked, anxiously walking across the bustling town square as she waited for her landlord to respond. "Philip, it's Kami. The rent money will be in my apartment in an hour. I'm leaving London to go to America.

"I'm going to rescue my daughter."

**NOTES:**

Betcha' wanted to see Patti and Ox fight, or Liz be in Medusa's debt, huh? Sorry about that. I feel like I must give our lovely Kami a part. So tell me, my lovely readers. Did any of you predict that it would be Kami? If so, what part gave it away, do you think?

Keep tabs on this story to wait for Chapter 7~


	8. Escape

**War of Choices**

**Chapter 7 - Escape (Amuse Me!)**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The Commander was very confused. He was also grateful to the Princess, and in love with her, but mostly confused as he stumbled through the forest, noticing that Maka was headed in a different direction. _She's... going north? Toward the Land of the Weapons? Is she insane? _Shaking it off, he sprinted further west, hoping to find some alive comrades at the Meister castle.

He grimaced, suddenly feeling a churning in his stomach. He stopped to hold it a bit, wondering if he had eaten something bad; right before he retched in the nearest bush. Once done emptying his stomach, the Commander wiped his mouth before drinking some water out of a canteen he had stolen from Death the Kid. Washing down the disgusting taste of vomit, Soul gladly moved on, walking this time to avoid upsetting his body again. _Wonder what was in that meat the guy gave me._

Letting it go, the Commander approached the castle, surprised to see it mostly deserted. He spotted puddles of blood here and there, guessing it was from victims writhing on the ground, trying to escape a cruel fate from Meisters. "Who is that, though?" he asked himself, peering through squinted eyes toward the giant stairwell, where two figures stood a good distance away from each other. Soul was lucky enough to able to see them in the dead of night. Upon recognizing a blond bob though, his eyes widened_. S...Sergeant Thompson? _He quickened his already brisk pace, the canteen bumping against his leg. _She's alive! The General will be so thrilled._

He slowed down, though, seeing the circumstances. He brought himself to a halt about twenty yards from the stairwell, trying to identify the Sergeant's mystery opponent.

**Death the Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid lay there, unmoving as he assessed his situation._ It doesn't seem likely that my dream was real, _he guessed, though skeptically. _But I can't shake off the feeling that it was real._ Sighing, the advisor slowly brought his hands to the ground, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Once done, though, he realized that he couldn't hear breathing or sense anyone. At first, he cast it off and figured that the Commander had killed himself, but upon remembering that he had to protect the Princess, he shot to his feet, staggering at first due to his recent near-death experience, but soon stormed out of the tent.

First glancing at the empty tree, the advisor was filled with rage. Not seeing Maka, though, or even sensing her, THAT set him off. He clenched his fists, his eye twitching, before he took a deep breath and let it go. _Whatever. She knows combat and has her arrows. I'll just stand by until I can find her. But I should start finding that damned Commander. _Though he was highly doubtful that his crazy dream was true, he wasn't one to take any chances.

So he decided to go north. There was someone he needed to talk to in the Land of the Weapons. One by the name of Medusa. He had been acquainted with the child in the past when she travelled throughout both territories freely. Witches were permitted anywhere out of fear. Kid still owed her a debt because of an antidote she'd given him when the Princess had a strange incurable fever. _May as well pay her back before I die. Perhaps I should make a bucket list._

**Patti's P.O.V.**

Patti looked down at the bottom of the stairwell with a grim expression. The sun and moon were trading places in the sky, leaving the blond searching for real features on the one who called himself Ox Ford. She smirked lightly. "Somebody's body is gonna be laying here tonight," she called out, her baby voice still intact as she hopped down the steps on light feet. "And it ain't gon' be mine." She grinned maliciously, contradicting her previous cutesy expression.

Reaching the bottom, the Sergeant jumped, kicking her opponent in the face. "Sowwy," she apologized as this happened. "Nobody messes with a Thompson, though. Kya ha ha~!"

Lieutenant Ford wiped some blood from his nose. "You seem to underestimate me, Sergeant," he spoke calmly. Only the moonlight provided Patti some senses to see her enemy. "We aren't all brains."

Patti tilted her head in confusion. "Maybe, but you're definitely not one of 'em!" she called out heartlessly. "You're just a nerd~!"

Ox's face twisted in anger as he staggered to his feet. "You'll regret saying that," he promised, lunging for the Sergeant, launching a fist toward her.

The blond simply moved her head. Since the Lieutenant wasn't expecting this, she easily used a karate chop at the joint between his shoulder and arm, watching him stumble back in surprise.

He smirked, though it looked like he was losing as he clutched at his upper arm. "What's wrong? You're a Weapon, aren't you? So use yourself then," he challenged, stepping forward.

Patti frowned, assuming a battle stance. _He's right, _she thought. _Normally I have Liz wielding me, and we switch around during battle. I can only use combat; then again, he's only limited to that as well. _"It wouldn't be fair," she lied, taking offensive and stepping forward with each blow she attempted at.

Ox kept stepping back, avoiding the Sergeant and her skilled attack. "Lies. But if you want to do this, fine." He unexpectedly stopped, waiting for Patti to lash out. When she went for his head, he ducked, swinging a leg out and tripping her effectively. Once completed, he stepped on her back. "I warned you that you underestimated us 'nerds.'"

Patti squirmed under his hard boot. "That wasn't any skill! You _tripped _me! What are we, preschoolers? You're a coward!" she yelled.

Ox twitched before bringing down his fist.

She managed to move her head as the hand landed right beside her. Thinking quickly, she leaned toward the arm and bit it as hard as she could, tasting blood in her mouth.

The Lieutenant recoiled at the bite, stumbling back as he gripped where she had left her mark. "What a problem. If the Commander were here, he'd kick your ass back to where you came from."

Patti jumped to her feet, smirking. "You're wrong. My sister and Lieutenant Nakatsukasa are over there, stopping your assassination!" Little did she know, she was very, very wrong.

Lieutenant Ford gave her a look of confusion. Then he opened his mouth to say something, but Patti could tell; he understood. "Haven't you heard? Have you even tried CALLING your people? That Lieutenant is dead. I stabbed her myself. Fatal blow. The others are dead too."

The Sergeant's eyes widened. _No... She and Liz were really close... _Her fist closed, shaking in rage. _Damn you... Damn you..._ "Damn you," she whispered. "Damn all of you Meisters!" Crying out, she ran forward, unexpectedly bringing out a knife from her belt which doubled as a weapon carrier. With one quick movement, she lunged, hoping to catch Ford's heart.

He was surprised, but not unprepared. He dodged the blade, making a run for it.

Patti heaved in anger. She kissed the blade before holding her arm out in front of her, using the other to bring the knife back. _Steady... Steady... THERE! _While he was still in range, she launched the knife in his direction, the blade making a whooshing sound as it manipulated the air, willing itself to hit its target.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see if it made contact, mostly because her opponent had already disappeared. In the dark of night, she decided it was too dangerous to go into the forest. He was either dead or injured with her weapon. _Damn._

"Sergeant!" a familiar voice called out. Patti turned to see a figure coming toward her, recognizable as Commander Evans. "I'm glad to see you, soldier."

"Soul!" she squealed, losing her threatening voice and running forward to give her friend a big hug. "Soul, answer honestly! Is the Lieutenant dead!"

The Commander sighed. "I thought I told you to stop calling me by my first name. It's not proper. Call me 'Evans' or 'Commander' or 'sir.'"

Patti huffed. "Answer the question, _sir!_"

Soul shrugged. "Which Lieutenant?"

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!"

He looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I remember assigning General Thompson to give Nakatsukasa a spying job. After that, chaos."

Patti released the Commander, sizing him up even though he was considerably taller than her. "You need to be more aware of your soldiers! That damned Meister Lieutenant told me that he stabbed her!"

Soul's nose flared in anger. "If they killed one of my Lieutenants...! Gah, they already regained power of their castle! I guess we'll just return to ours." He turned away as if to leave.

The Sergeant weakly tugged his sleeve. When he turned back, she was crying._ I can't handle much more of this. _"They attacked," she whispered, tears streaming down her face and dribbling her throat. "No survivors." Silent sobs racked her body, and she cried loudly against his arm. "I sent... Liz to stop it... but... what if she's dead, Soul? Because of me?"

She felt the Commander hug her back. He said nothing, which didn't exactly comfort Patti, but she felt better knowing he supported her. "She isn't. She can't be. We'll go find her, I promise." He pat her head, and she nodded, hesitantly releasing him before rubbing her nose.

"I don't ever cry," Patti muttered unhappily, wiping away tears. "So you didn't see that, _sir._" She threw him a threatening look before trotting away, smearing some splattered blood from her brows. _Ford must be bleeding. _However much she wanted to, stalking someone at night in the dark forest was sure suicide.

It had been rumored that Europe was sending secret troops to settle the conflict over Land in America. _Can't those damn Brits keep their filthy paws to themselves? We have a war to win! _

Patti's eyes widened. _Wait... _"What about a leader?" she whispered. "Both sides' leaders are dead."

"No doubt Princess Maka will inherit the throne. We don't have any royals left, though. I'll be king."

Patti snapped her gaze to the Commander. "Are you freaking _crazy_? You'll be too caught up in politics to rule the army!"

Soul huffed, "I will not. What other choice do we have, Sergeant? _None_!"

"Yes, sir," she muttered, gluing her eyes on the forest. "Let's go. We've a journey ahead of us."

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

The Commander of the Meisters looked down at Nakatsukasa, haunted by her screams. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat, taking a step back. _This is... what happens because of us?_ He set his jaw. _I've become soft. This isn't good._ "You. Little witch."

The small child looked up at him inquisitively. "Yes, what do you want?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms. He was still walking backwards slowly as he looked at the girl. "You'll take care of them, right?"

She nodded. "If I want my payment, I can't harm either girl. So... yes. I'll take care of them."

Black*Star nodded. "Good enough for me. Tell the Lieutenant that..." He hesitated. "...Tell her I look forward to our next meeting, even if it won't be on happier terms."

The witch looked passive. "Of course. You'll be on your way, then. Have a safe trip back, Commander Black*Star."

The blue-haired boy was walking away normally, not processing the fact that she knew his name. As he disappeared into the forest, he heard the girl call out one last time.

"May Star Clan watch over you."

Black*Star clenched his fists as he walked at a brisk pace, trying to fathom the witch's knowledge of his origin._ It could just be a coincidence..._ He glanced down at his shoulder._ ...Right. She just saw the tattoo. That's all. No need to freak out._ Letting out a small breath, he nodded contently. "It's cool. I should be getting back home, though," he mused, taking a chug out of his canteen.

_Home it is._

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

_The young woman woke on a cool, solid floor. Her eyes fluttered open, at first in confusion. They adjusted, and she sat up, startled by the abnormal sight. Walls, black as night, with skull lamps assorted. She slowly staggered to her feet, amazed by the room. Mostly, though, by the creature in front of a throne recognizable as a Shinigami. Tsubaki dropped to her knees, bowing before the personification of Death._

"_Rise," the childish voice called, laced with concern._

_The Lieutenant obeyed, staring at the mask. "I know I'm dead, but I didn't expect to be greeted by Death himself. It's an honor to meet you, sir."_

_Shinigami waved off her words with a giant glove. "No, no. You have the wrong idea, young lady. You aren't here because you're dead!"_

_Tsubaki's eyes widened. "What...?" she squeaked, confused._

"_Like my son, you've evaded death. I don't like that it was because of a witch, but I suppose Liz's action's were justified. Concern for a friend overwhelmed her."_

_The Lieutenent swallowed. "She didn't want to call on her help? That means I don't deserve to face her again. I've shamed her. Please tell Liz to forgive me."_

_Shinigami tilted his head. "Hm? I thought you heard me the first time: you're alive. Your soul wavelength needs to be rehabilitated, that's all. It was quite shaken up by the direct hit, you know."_

_Tsubaki sub-consciously lifted a hand to press against her chest, as if she might feel her soul. "I'm aware, sir. If it's not too much trouble, though, can you tell me why I'm here?"_

_The grim reaper bounced up and down. "I'd just like to offer some advice...! The war favors the Meisters, but you have the chance to turn it around. There is a woman who is arriving from Western Europe. She is going to be found by Meisters. Once she explains her identity, they'll elect her Queen."_

_The Lieutenant's face lit up. "We can find her, sir! We'll conduct a search and man all airports along the border and get her. Then the Meisters will have to respond to a hostage situation, right?" She paused. "But sir, if I may ask, who is she?"_

_Shinigami hesitated. "She was the original wife of King Albarn: Kami. Also the mother of one Maka Albarn, Meister Princess."_

_Tsubaki nodded. "I... I see. W-Well... I'll do my best, sir. Thank you for the information." She closed her eyes, bowing deeply in appreciation._

"_Goodbye, Lieutenant~!"_

**Liz's P.O.V.**

When the General woke, she felt the heavy burden of debt crashing down on her shoulders. _...Lieutenant!_ She rolled over hastily, falling off a bed and landing on a cold floor. "Ow," she grumbled, using her arm to lift herself to her knees. Looking around, she knew that she was in the dispensary at the Weapon castle. _But why?_ She glanced down at the bed next to her own, eyes widening when it was Tsubaki laying there, unconscious. "Lieutenant!"

"Stop!" a familiar voice called out. Liz turned to see Medusa standing at the opposite wall. "You can't force her to wake. It takes time for her wavelength to heal."

Liz glanced down at her friend. "O...Okay."

Medusa cracked her knuckles. "Now about that payment you owe me..."

The General snapped her gaze to the small witch. "What the hell are you talking about?" she roared, marching over to back up the girl against the wall. "Can't you do anything because it's hospitality!"

Medusa thought this over. "No. Everything comes with a price. I did your bidding, and in exchange, you'll do mine. That WAS the deal... Unless you want to defy me...?"

Thompson swallowed._ I can't possibly refuse. Patti will be in danger.._. "No," she croaked, sighing in defeat. "That's just fine. But what is it that you want?"

The witch smiled. "Ah~! I've been working on some research lately," she explained, holding her hands behind her back and crossing the huge room.

Liz shrugged. "Okay, it's one of your standard experiments. I can get some herbs for you. What are you researching, exactly? Medicine? Magic? Souls?"

"Immortality," Medusa spoke dreamily.

"Immortality!" Liz exclaimed, casting a skeptical eyebrow at the younger child. "You've gotta be kidding. Impossible."

Medusa scowled. "It will no longer be 'impossible' once you get me what I need," she spoke mischievously. "I need the hair of a Shinigami."

The General sighed. "We just went over this, Medusa. It's impossible. There're no immortals on Earth! Witches, sure, but they can be killed. A Shinigami is an entirely different situation! They have massive power, Medusa! I can't just leisurely stroll up to one and yank hair out!" she protested desperately, not wanting to be put with this task. "Besides, don't Shinigami reign in the sky and whatnot?"

The witch shook her head, intently eyeing the sky as if a Death god might come down at any moment. "One was born. His father was a Shinigami, his mother human. The mother died in childbirth because the power of her son was quite literally burning her. The father, who is the current Shinigami of heaven and hell, could do nothing. Now this boy roams free, unaware of who he is. It should be easy."

Liz's eyes widened._ My parents left me and Patti to fend for ourselves because they held no love for us... but a truly caring mother, dying to give birth to... Death!_ She felt immense anger at this 'boy' for taking the life of a human._ He will pay._ "I understand, Medusa. Do you care if he's dead or alive?" She clenched her fists, imagining different ways to annihilate the most powerful being in the world.

Medusa giggled. "Angry, are we? Be careful of your actions, General. I don't care about his fate, but reconsider sparing him before you go all 'wild west' on the boy. He's a trusted advisor of Princess Maka, and has training." There as something she failed to tell Liz, but the witch kept quiet, letting the soldier do what she must.

The General nodded. "I'll start my search at dawn."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The princess feared Kid might kill the Commander when she suddenly realized that she didn't know the albino's name. She pondered this as she crossed the border, scoping the many guards keeping territory strict. Weapons and Meisters were on each side. Maka slipped into the one building that sat on the line between the two sides. It was an airport, but even then, flights were monitored.

She quickly hung her head, hoping to avoid being recognized by her subjects or even worse, enemies, even though she was dressed in commoners' clothing, which would hopefully conceal her identity. She muttered, "Don't recognize me, don't recognize me, don't recognize me..."

Someone lay a hand on her head. Maka froze, slowly looking up into the green eyes of a beautiful young woman. She blinked in confusion. "Um, hello...?"

The woman seemed taken aback. "Oh, you probably don't recognize me. We haven't met in seven years, after all..." She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I suppose no I must seem odd."

Maka had no clue who this woman was. _Seven years? But I'm sure I would have remembered someone from that long ago._ "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Perhaps you're mistaking me for someone else," she suggested. "Are you looking for your daughter?"

The woman laughed. "Yes. And it looks like I've found you, my sweet Maka."

The princess took a step back, looking at the strange woman disbelievingly._ There's just no way...! My parents left me when I was a baby! Seven years? She's a spy! That must be why she knows my name! Yet... she looks like me..._ She swallowed. "I don't know who you are. My parents left me as a baby."

The woman hesitated. "Oh... right. Stein erased your memories..."

"What!"

"You see, when you were born, the war was non-existent. The three of us lived as a happy family. Your father had a mistress, though, so I took you and left. War broke out by the time we arrived at the castle. I couldn't afford to stay in America, so asked King Franken to take you in, since you were of royal blood. Memories of me would've affected your childhood, though, so he erased all memories of me from your mind." The woman smiled. "I'm Kami!"

Maka blinked rapidly. "S...Sorry..." She took another step back when her 'mother' advanced forward. "I just can't... process this right now. Please forgive me, Kami. I don't have time for this, though."

Kami sighed, smiling sadly. "I had a growing feeling that you might not need me anymore. You decided to take this war head-on. I'm proud of you." She leaned down and kissed the princess's forehead. When she pulled back, she was crying. "I received a telegram that your troops killed him," she croaked.

The princess's eyes widened. _I don't have the sanity to deal with this...!_ "What're you talking about? My troops are innocent!" She had no clue of Black*Star's assassination plans. "Leave them out of this!"

"Don't grow stubborn, Maka," her mother warned. "In a fight, I encourage it. In sense, do not challenge it. Do you deny that you had no control of your army after you escaped battle?"

"No one is supposed to know about that!" Maka snapped, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "So how do you know?"

Kami twitched. "I'm being interrogated by my only child." She hesitated. "Journalists travel here to collect information. It gets back to the rest of the world. London observes this war like it's a chess game. The old drunkards make bets, you know?"

Maka rubbed her temples. "I can't deal with this right now, miss. I appreciate your visit, and you may even be my mother, but this is not a time for me where I can have family reunions. Please understand my position."

The older woman smiled. "Of course! I've come to help out. Some of my old acquaintances have already agreed to take me to the castle. There's been some change in personnel, apparently. Just know I'll be here, alright?"

The princess nodded. "I'm going north to the Land of the Weapons. I have some comrades out there that I need to talk to."

"Right! I'll see you around, then."

Maka set her jaw. "Of course. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Kami. I must be getting on my way. Thank you for the information."

**PREVIEW:**

**Mind Games (So Now What's the Procedure?)**

Soul, Patti, and Kami run into each other. How will enemies act toward each other?

Will Liz be able to repay Medusa's debt when the Shinigami she speaks of is such a vague clue? Will she get the hair in time before the young girl decides to dispose of Patti?

When Maka and Black*Star run into each other once again, will the Commander be able to explain his business in the Land of the Weapons without revealing her lineage of Weapons?

Medusa, meanwhile, will decide play with Tsubaki. How much madness can the young Lieutenant handle before she cracks? It's a dangerous game, but she wants to survive.


	9. Author's Note

Hello, good readers! Wow, I never make Author Notes :| It's an interesting change and I am considering the possibility of putting them into future chapters.

Which brings up my next topic: I WILL be continuing this story to the bitter end (hehe). I've ust been ramming into a writers' block as of late, so my mind is rehabilitating in the literature department. Due to recent pestering of my friend who likes my crossover SE + OHSHC FanFic, I have been cleansed of the Virus (my new name for writers' block) and I'm ready to get back on track!

I'll be going into high school soon, though, so don't expect weekly updates. I'm being pushed into classes far more complex than what I imagined, so summer studies are a must. That and my personal research on spiritual energy.

But enough with my (non-existent) life. Point is, I plan to continue this. Creating a chapter in this Fic... About a week to complete the POV of three characters. Then I spontaneously get a burst of genius and finish the rest in one day :/

At least I have Medusa's "mind game" to look forward to. You guys read this stuff and love it (hopefully), but I get to operate the system and plan everything according to my own dark desires: which involves making Tsubaki suffer :)

If I don't post a chapter by the end of April, please bomb me with PMs. I know from experience that after this, I'll grow lazy unless someone gives me a good kick in the gut (figuratively of course).

To end this (long) AN, I deeply appreciate all of your reviews and and adding me to your Alerts! A writer is nothing without her fans!


End file.
